1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a computer with a flash memory which is fastened on a motherboard via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a latest operation system, “Ready Boost” is a new function which can improve the data processing efficiency of the computer. “Ready Boost” means intelligent accessing of external storage devices, such as a current Universal Serial Bus (USB) storage device.
In details, the latest operation system supports the computer system to use the capacity of the external storage device to copy frequently used programs to the external storage device, while all data files are still saved in disk drives. For example, the operation system can copy the frequently used data to the external storage device to reduce accessing times for the disk drives. Compare with the conventional method which employs disk drives as a virtual memory, using the external storage device is more significant in keeping fast access speed, so that the operation of the computer system is smoother.
Although hot-swapping the external storage device do not cause data lost in “Ready Boost” function, it is still inconvenient to install or remove the external storage device constantly. Especially in some computer system, the interface of the external storage device, such as a USB interface, is disposed at the back of the computer.
Although there is no need to pluck the external storage device if it is installed continuously on the computer, but an external interface will be occupied and the number of the external interface will be reduced. (Although the hot-swapping problem may be avoided if the external storage device is connected to the computer continuously, a connection port would be occupied by it and the number of the available connection ports would be reduced. Furthermore, a notebook may be placed freely, and connecting an external storage device to a notebook continuously may cause problems. For example, if a notebook connected with an external storage device is placed on the ground, a user may kick the external storage device incautiously, resulting in the damage of the notebook or even the injury of the user.